Change Of Heart
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"Je devrais peut-être suivre ton exemple et chercher une fille à l'opposé de mes habitudes.    -" Comment ça ? Tu veux dire une fille autre qu'une call-girl de 23 ans ?"  -"Précisément."  /!\ CHAPITRE 4 /!\
1. Chapter 1

_Note : je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction car ma muse est partie en vacances... après tout elle aussi a bien le droit à du repos._

_Donc, cette trad' : original écrit par **Gertrude2034 **(qui excelle dans ce genre de récit) sous le même titre. Ce n'est pas un OS, je vous demanderai donc d'être un peu patients entre chaque update xD Ensuite, c'est la première fois que je traduit une fic classée dans ce rating (M), excusez donc mes maladresses à venir._

_Dernière chose : je suis en contact avec l'auteur qui m'a demandé de lui traduire toutes les reviews que son histoire recevrait. Je vous demande donc pour elle (mais aussi un peu pour moi ^^) de faire un effort et de commenter de manière constructive :)_

_Sur ce, enjoy !  
_

_

* * *

_

_« Tu sais, je réfléchissais. »  
_

House se laissa aller dans sa chaise, tenant soigneusement son whisky dans sa main tout en observant la foule du vendredi soir qui envahissait le bar.

_« Oh-oh. »_ dit Wilson avec sarcasme _« Ca ne présage rien de bon. »_

_« Non, sérieusement. Je réfléchissais à propos de toi et Salope Furieuse. »  
_

Wilson se redressa.

_« A présent je __sais __que ce n'est pas bon signe. Et qu'a découvert ton cerveau dérangé ? »_ demanda Wilson bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de vouloir la réponse «_ Et elle s'appelle Amber, au fait. »_

_« __Amber__ est très différent de tes ex-femmes, t'es d'accord ? » _s'enquit House, toujours en train de scruter le bar et ignorant l'indignation de Wilson.

_« Oui »_ acquiesça t-il avec hésitation _« Et alors ? »_

_« En fait je dirais même qu'elle est à l'opposé du genre de fille avec qui tu sors habituellement »_

_« Je suppose »_

_« Et tout se passe bien ? »  
_

House se tourna vers Wilson pour le regarder intensément. Il voulait s'assurer de l'honnêteté de sa réponse.

_« Les choses se passent bien »_ répondit Wilson en le regardant d'un air calme _« très bien en effet »_

_« Hmm »_ acquiesça House lorsqu'il vit qu'il disait la vérité

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
_

Wilson commençait à s'impatienter.

_« Ca veut dire que je pense que je vais essayer »  
_

House savait qu'il exagérait de faire marcher Wilson ainsi, mais comme toujours, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_« House tu dois être plus bête que ce que je pensais. Si tu penses que je te laisserais approcher Amber ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me plait et toi, tu me dis que… »_ tempêta Wilson

Vu sa colère, House décida d'abréger ses souffrances.

_« Oh, tais-toi ! Ce 'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que je devrais peut-être suivre ton exemple et chercher une fille à l'opposé de mes habitudes. »_

_« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire une fille autre qu'une call-girl de 23 ans ? »_

_« Oui, précisément »_

_« Intéressant. »  
_

Wilson médita un moment.

_« Alors, quel serait ton opposé ? »_

_« Eh bien, comment décrirais-tu mon « type » ? Tu sais, les filles avec lesquelles je sors d'habitude ? »  
_

Wilson pensa à la poignée de femmes que House avait fréquentées ou à qui il avait exprimé son attirance et essaya de déterminer son « type ». Bien sûr il y avait Stacy, et avant elle, quelques femmes de l'hôpital et une autre qu'il avait rencontré à une conférence médicale. Il y avait aussi eu Cuddy mais il ne pouvait pas admettre à House qu'il était au courant.

_« C'est vrai, c'est dur à résumer car même s'il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, elles sont toutes différentes »_ dit House d'un air renfrogné

Wilson l'ignora et poursuivit sa réflexion avant de commencer une liste sur ses doigts.

_« Je dirais grande, cheveux longs, grande confiance en soi, intelligente – ce médecin de la CIA est une anomalie – très sexuelle, branchée coups d'un soir et plus elle est jeune, mieux c'est. Oh, et quelques désordres psychologiques aussi. Evidemment, je ne sais pas e que tu demandes quand tu embauches des call-girls. »  
_

House était à la fois impressionné et un peu vexé par la description de Wilson. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il avait eu très peu d'aventures d'un soir dans sa vie, surtout ces dernières années. A moins qu'il ne les paye, c'était un gros problème pour lui de se mettre nu devant une femme, pas seulement à cause de sa cicatrice mais aussi parce qu'il vieillissait et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autant d'exercice qu'avant. Il pensait simplement ne plus être attirant. Il n'avait aussi aucune intention d'avouer à son ami que lorsqu'il appelait une prostituée, le seul critère qu'il exigeait était qu'elle soit blonde. Autrement, c'était des pom-poms girls, des écolières, des amatrices de bondage et tout le reste.

_« Ok »_ commença House _« Donc pour mon opposé, ce que nous devons trouver c'est une femme petite, ronde ,timide , peu sûre d'elle, sans éducation et sans aucune expérience sexuelle. Mais pas de vierges. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Et brune. »_

_« Pourquoi brune ? »_

_« Parce que »_

_« Quelqu'un de gentil » _ajouta Wilson

_« Euh, je suppose »  
_

Wilson haussa les épaules.

_« Ca me va. C'est un portrait plutôt complet »_

_« Ouais, et ça ne me dit rien. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée après tout. »_

_« Tout peux trouver une femme qui remplit ces critères et qui reste séduisante »_ dit Wilson, essayant d'être encourageant.

_« Vraiment ? J'en doute »  
_

Wilson regarda autour du bar, essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire.

_« Regarde »  
_

Il pointa un coin du bar où des femmes étaient attroupées, buvant et parlant bruyamment.

_« Cette fille, avec le cardigan bleu »  
_

House observa le groupe que Wilson lui montrait. Les jeunes femmes étaient visiblement en route pour une grande soirée, leur table déjà encombrée de verres à cocktails vides. Elles riaient assez fort pour que tout le bar les entende. La fille que Wilson avait repérée souriait mais ne riait pas avec autant d'enthousiasme que le reste du groupe. Elle restait en retrait d'une manière qui indiquait qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la bande. Ses cheveux – blonds – étaient tirés en arrière et il était difficile de juger de leur longueur. Elle n'était pas si petite que ça, peut-être juste en dessous de la moyenne et même si elle n'était pas en surpoids, elle n'avait pas la silhouette que House affectionnait. Elle portait une jupe en jean jusqu'aux genoux et des bottes. Son cardigan bleu était boutonné jusqu'au col, ne laissant voir pas même 1mm² de son décolleté.

_« Elle est blonde »_ dit House d'un air dédaigneux

_« Mais elle remplit le reste des critères !_ » insista Wilson

_« Quoi, tu peux juger son QI d'ici, toi ? »_ répliqua House

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Non, mais regarde ses amies, ce ne sont pas des avocats fêtant la victoire d'un procès »_

_« Alors, elle fait quoi d'après tes capacités à lire l'esprit des gens ? »_

_« Je pense qu'elle enseigne en maternelle. Ce qui serait parfait avec toi. »  
_

House ignora l'insulte sous-entendue et observa à nouveau le groupe. Il remarqua pour la première fois que l'une d'entre elle portait un bandeau blanc auquel était attachée une bande de tulle. Une des filles s'esclaffa lorsqu'elle laissa un pénis à ressorts en plastique rebondir sur la table. Lorsqu'il tomba de la table, plusieurs d'entre elles semblèrent en danger de convulser vu le niveau d'hystérie que cela provoqua. La fille au cardigan sourit mais House décela un léger dédain dans son regard.

_« Vas-y, va la voir et parle-lui »_ dit Wilson

_« Nah, pas ce soir » _répondit House en se calant dans sa chaise_ « C'était juste une idée »  
_

House continua à les observer alors qu'une des femmes se penchait vers celle au cardigan et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille tout en le pointant du doigt. House soupira. L'intérêt que Wilson et lui-même avaient démontré n'était évidemment pas passé inaperçu.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as à y perdre ?_ » demanda Wilson

_Etre rejeté encore une fois_ pensa House. Mais il haussa les épaules et se leva.

* * *

«_ Jen, cet homme là-bas arrête pas de te regarder »_ chuchota Sarah pas silencieusement du tout.

Jen soupira sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux. Evidemment qu'il ne la regardait pas. Ca ne lui arrivait pas à elle. Non pas qu'elle sortait souvent dans des endroits où il y avait de tels enjeux mais même… Elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa sœur ne lui ait pas forcé la main pour qu'elle vienne. Elle avait eu une dure journée et avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle. S'étaler sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Mais Sarah lui avait sorti tout un discours sur le fait qu'elle passait sa vie sur le canapé depuis que Matt était parti et que si elle ne commençait pas à sortir à nouveau, elle deviendrait cette vieille dame avec ses chats dont tous les enfants du quartier ont peur. Jen n'aimait pas Claire, l'amie de Sarah et future mariée. Mais quelque chose dans ce que Sarah lui avait dépeint l'avait assez inquiétée pour qu'elle accepte de venir. Elle n'était pas habillée pour sortir mais elle était venue directement après le travail. Cela ne dérangeait ni Sarah, ni Claire ou les autres filles du groupe : elles travaillaient toutes dans une boutique de mode et portaient donc des vêtements issus des dernières collections. Le travail de Jen lui demandait de privilégier le côté pratique. Elle avait aussi quelques formes indésirables qui devaient être camouflées. Les goinfreries post-rupture amoureuse et le vin avaient eu leurs conséquences.

_« Il vient par là ! »_ s'écria une des filles assez fort pour être entendue par la moitié du bar.

Jen rougit de plus belle, certaine qu'il ne venait pas la va voir à elle. Pas avec une demi-douzaine de jeunes femmes séduisantes autour d'elle. Mais elle sentait que, même si cela ne pouvait pas être possible, son regard était définitivement sur elle.

_« Oh, Jen ! Il est handicapé ! Juste ton type ! »_ croassa Claire

Jen grinça des dents, Claire venait de tomber un peu plus dans son estime - si c'était encore possible. Elle espérait que qui que cet homme soit, il n'ait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_« Mesdames, vous semblez passer une agréable soirée. »  
_

L'homme s'adressa au groupe tout en gardant ses yeux sur Jen. Elle sourit nerveusement, son estomac se transformant en une nuée de papillons. Il n'était même pas si attirant que ça et il était probablement ivre, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être le centre d'attention d'un homme.

_« Par contre vous semblez avoir besoin d'un verre. »  
_

Jen réussit à lever le regard timidement vers lui. Elle nota qu'il était grand, qu'il avait les yeux bleus et que son adorable sourire révélait des rides au coin de ses yeux. Peut-être était-il plus charmant que ce qu'elle avait pensé au début.

_« Mmmm… d'accord »_ dit-elle avec hésitation, son estomac se serrant à l'idée de ne trouver rien de plus intéressant à dire.

Elle était sûre que s'il avait posé la question à une des autres filles, elle aurait répondu quelque chose d'intelligent et sexy qui l'aurait fait rire.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? Cosmopolitan ? Japanese Slipper ? Tequila Sunrise ?_ »

House débita les noms des quelques cocktails pour filles affreusement sucrés qu'il connaissait. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusque là, il savait qu'il devait lui payer un verre, mais mince, la fille ne pouvait même pas rencontrer son regard et peinait à prononcer une parole ! Tout cela n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures idées. Elle avait un joli visage mais elle était si coincée et si rigide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se briser en deux s'il essayait de la toucher.

_« En fait, je préférerais un verre de vin rouge_ » dit Jen _« Je veux dire, si ça vous va. »  
_

Une des jeunes femmes à la table pouffa bruyamment et Jen était sûre que c'était un commentaire sur son incapacité à flirter. N'était-elle pas supposée lui demander un Sex On The Beach ou un Orgasm ou tout autre cocktail au nom ridicule, juste pour mettre l'affaire en route ? Oh, elle était si nulle à ça !

_« Ce que vous voudrez »_ dit House, la voix pleine de surprise. _« Je m'appelle Greg. »  
_

Il fit passer sa canne dans sa main gauche et lui tendit la droite. Il nota qu'elle avait regardé son mouvement mais qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction à sa canne.

_« Jen »_

_« Et bien Jen, je reviens dans un instant »  
_

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bar.

_« Ooooh on dirait que Jen aura quelqu'un dans son lit ce soir ! »_ dit Claire d'une voix chantante

_« Ne sois pas stupide »_ marmonna Jen, embarrassée.

_« Je l'ai trouvé gentil, un peu vieux mais gentil. » dit doucement Sarah à son oreille « Et puis, sœurette, c'est pas comme si tu avais à te marier avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te laisses pas un peu aller ? C'est juste pour un soir. Amuse-toi. Et si tu le trouves un tant soit peu attirant, et bien couche avec lui, nom de Dieu ! Tu vis comme une nonne depuis l'an dernier. Non, depuis plus longtemps. »  
_

Jen n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa situation mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se laisser aller à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'aventure d'un soir de sa vie – elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus monogame. Et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes avait toujours été difficile pour elle. Elle savait que c'était de se faute, qu'elle manquait de confiance mais elle pensait toujours à Groucho Marx qui disait qu'il ne voudrait pas faire partie d'un club qui accepterait de l'avoir pour membre. Elle ressentait la même chose : jamais elle ne pourrait être intéressée par une personne qui aurait de l'intérêt pour elle car les standards de cette personne ne pouvaient évidemment pas être très élevés.

Elle observa Greg alors qu'il s'approchait du bar et se penchait pour donner sa commande au barman. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait qu'une main de libre pour porter les boissons. Elle prit alors son sac et laissa les filles, se dirigeant vers lui. Elle tapa gentiment sur son épaule. House se retourna, surpris qu'elle l'ait suivit.

_« Bonsoir Jen, quelle joie de vous voir ici »_ dit-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse mais il n'était pas sûr que cela valait le coup.

_« Je, euh, je viens de réaliser que vous aurez besoin d'aide pour porter les verres »_ dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

House la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant la pitié dans ses yeux mais il n'en vit aucune. Il acquiesça simplement et se tourna vers le barman pour lui tendre sa monnaie. Il donna un verre de vin à Jen et montra le groupe.

_« Vous voulez que l'on retourne avec elles ? » _demanda t-il

_« Euh, en fait, peut-être que l'on pourrait s'asseoir ailleurs ? Ca vous va ? »_ demanda t-elle à son tour d'une voix hésitante, les mots de sa sœur résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

Elle ne croyait pas être possible pour elle de ramener un étranger chez elle et de coucher avec lui, mais elle voulait qu'au moins, lorsqu'elle rentrerait et se coucherait seule, elle puisse se conforter à l'idée d'avoir fait un effort pour avoir eu au moins une conversation avec un homme dans un bar. Ca comptait, non ?

House était soulagé qu'elle propose d'aller s'asseoir. Autant il était douloureux pour lui de rester debout trop longtemps, autant il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans ce bain de folie féminine. Surtout considérant qu'il s'agissait d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et que tout mâle était une proie.

_« Mon ami est assis à la table là-bas mais il était sur le point de partir. On pourrait peut-être prendre sa place ? »_ il fit un signe de tête vers Wilson.

Jen sourit en approbation et House fut stupéfait de voir à quel point cela transformait son visage. Ses yeux chocolat étincelaient de vie.

House se dirigea vers la table et se glissa dans une chaise avec autant de grâce qu'il le pouvait.

_« Jen, je vous présente Wilson. Wilson, je te présente Jen. »  
_

Jen tendit sa main à Wilson, heurtant la table alors qu'elle essayait de s'asseoir. Leurs verres vacillèrent mais heureusement, aucun ne se renversa. Elle rougit alors qu'elle s'asseyait, gênée de sa maladresse.

_« Vous pouvez m'appeler James »_ dit Wilson

Jen l'observa un peu mieux. _En voilà un homme tout à fait charmant_ pensa t-elle. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle était capable de parler avec Greg seulement parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas si attirant que ça. A présent qu'elle était à table de quelqu'un de mignon, elle serait complètement muette.

_« Alors Jen, que faites-vous dans la vie ? »_ demanda Wilson

_« Je, euh, je travaille avec des enfants »  
_

Les yeux de House s'écarquillèrent mais Jen ne s'en aperçut pas. Wilson l'ignora à part un coin de sa bouche qui se souleva légèrement. Il avait eu _carrément_ raison.

_« Dans une crèche ou quelque chose comme ça ? »_ s'enquit Wilson

_« Quelque chose comme ça »_ répondit Jen, pas vraiment à l'écoute.

Elle prit une grande gorgée de son vin.

_« En fait, Wilson __allait partir__, n'est-ce pas Wilson ? »_ dit House en accentuant bien les mots.

_« Oh, je pourrais peut-être…Aïe ! »_ Wilson lâcha un grognement de douleur, un bleu en forme de canne se formant déjà sur son tibia.

Il se leva pour partir.

_« Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Jen…sois gentil House » _dit-il en avertissement.

Maintenant que House était lancé et avait abordé la fille, Wilson n'était pas sûr que toute cette histoire soit une bonne idée. Elle semblait être gentille et douce et il frissonna à l'idée de ce que House pourrait lui faire subir.

_« Pourquoi vous appelle t-il House ? »_ demanda Jen.

_« C'est un surnom. Alors, vous êtes une proche de la mariée ? »  
_

Jen lui lança un regard confus. _La mariée ?  
_

_« Là-bas. La fille extrêmement ivre avec le tulle sur la tête. Elle m'a traité d'handicapé. »_

_« Oh non, je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à entendre ça ! Non, heureusement, je ne suis pas une proche. C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Ma sœur, Sarah, est celle avec le haut rouge. »  
_

House suivit son regard. Sa sœur était un sacré numéro – un peu trop de maquillage et des vêtements très révélateurs, peut-être un ou deux ans de moins que Jen. Lors d'une soirée ordinaire, _elle_ aurait été celle que House aurait voulu charmer. Mais au nom de la science…

_« Vous participez au mariage ? »_

_« Non, on m'a trainée ici de force ce soir. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi je suis venue. »  
_

Jen baissa le regard et prit son verre dans ses mains.

_« Et bien, moi, je suis ravi que vous soyez venue. »  
_

House lui offrit son sourire le plus authentique et le plus grand. Il fut particulièrement content de lui lorsqu'il vit ses joues s'empourprer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que House voulait voir s'ébruiter mais il était en réalité capable d'utiliser sa répartie pour autre chose que le sarcasme.

Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, il courtisa, flatta et charma sa compagne de table. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile mais il réussit finalement à la détendre, elle s'assit plus confortablement et desserra même sa prise autour de son verre. Elle riait et quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient détachées, entourant son visage et affinant considérablement ses traits. Les doigts de House mourraient d'envie de libérer le reste de ses cheveux de l'élastique serré qui les retenait prisonniers et voir à quoi ils ressemblaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

_« Un autre verre ? »_ demanda t-il

Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'aventures d'un soir mais cette fille valait peut-être le coup. Elle avait accepté sa canne sans broncher, peut-être que sa cicatrice ne la dérangerait pas non plus.

Jen sourit. Malgré elle, elle passait une bonne soirée.

_« Oui, s'il vous plait »_

_« Ne vous dérangez pas. Je gère »_ dit-il en se levant.

Aussitôt que House eut quitté la table, Sarah se précipita et vint s'asseoir à côté de Jen.

_« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »_ murmura t-elle avec des airs de conspiratrice.

_« Il est gentil » _admit Jen

_« Il t'a embrassé ? »  
_

Jen lui lança un regard sceptique.

_« Bien sûr que non. On parle que depuis une demi-heure. Et puis de toute façon, il ne m'embrassera pas. »_

_« Oh, chérie, il faut que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça. Tu es très belle et tu mérites d'être embrassée. Assure-toi de le toucher quand il revient. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Je veux dire, aie quelques contacts avec lui. Pose ta main sur son bras, serre-toi contre lui ou touche ses doigts. Quelque chose comme ça. Ca lui montre que tu es intéressée. »  
_

Jen leva les yeux au ciel aux paroles de sa jeune sœur.

_« Merci Sarah, mais j'ai 35 ans. »_

_« Je sais. Mais tu étais en relation depuis tes 22 ans. Ca équivaut au milieu des années 90. Bien avant Sex And The City. Tu n'as aucune idée … ! »_

_« Génial Sarah, c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin. »_ marmonna Jen, la joie qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant disparaissant aussitôt.

Sarah se pencha vers elle et défit les deux premiers boutons de son cardigan.

_« Et défais tes cheveux quand tu vas aux toilettes »_ murmura t-elle, apercevant House qui revenait à la table.

Elle se leva d'un bond et repartit en courant juste avant que House n'arrive. Il ne put retenir un sourire à la vue du cardigan déboutonné.

_« Votre sœur veut vraiment que vous vous envoyiez en l'air ce soir, hein ? »_ dit-il.

Jen tressaillit et détourna le regard. House retint sa respiration. Si tout ça avait été une partie de poker, il venait d'abattre ses cartes alors qu'il aurait du se coucher. Jen ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains à son cou. Elle ne pouvait plus refermer les boutons maintenant qu'il avait remarqué mais elle se sentait plus exposée que jamais. Bien qu'il n'y ait toujours rien à la vue. House la regarda tripoter son cardigan, désolé de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise mais piqué de curiosité : pourquoi est-ce qu'un flirt du vendredi soir sans danger la rendait si nerveuse ? Comment Wilson avait dit ? _Tu es attiré par les désordres psychologiques._ Ouais, soupira t-il intérieurement. C'était à peu près ça. Des problèmes psychologiques assortis aux siens. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et saisit ses deux mains, les attirant vers lui et les immobilisant des siennes.

_« Arrêtez. Je vous promets de ne pas profiter de vous juste parce que vous avez ouvert un bouton. »  
_

Jen ne laissa échapper un rire. Elle réalisa aussi à quel point ça lui manquait d'être _touchée_. C'était si simple, il lui tenait juste les mains et pourtant elle pouvait sentir la connexion à travers son corps tout entier.

_« Merci. Je suis désolée, je sais que je suis nerveuse et que je ne suis pas douée pour le flirt. Je ne suis pas la vierge de 35 ans ou quoi… »  
_

_Dieu merci_ se dit House intérieurement.

_« …mais j'ai été retirée du marché pendant un moment. Alors tout ça est un peu nouveau pour moi et je suis encore en train de voir comment ça marche. »  
_

Elle retira ses mains des siennes et prit une longue gorgée de vin.

_« Ah, et bien, je suis __sur__ le marché depuis longtemps et tout ça se fait un peu __vieux__ et je suis fatigué de voir comment ça marche. »_ répondit-il, lui-même surpris par son honnêteté.

Jen remarque le nouveau ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Elle réalisa qu'il était sincère. Pour la première fois cette soirée, elle commença à penser à lui au lieu de penser à elle-même. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était « sur le marché » depuis si longtemps. Il n'était pas beau mais il n'était pas non plus hideux. Il avait beaucoup de charme et cela y faisait beaucoup. Etait-ce à cause de la canne ? Certaines femmes n'aimaient pas les « articles endommagés », était-ce pour ça qu'il était seul ? Dans le domaine d'activité de Jen, marcher avec une canne était le dernier des soucis des gens. D'ailleurs, elle la remarquait à peine. Comme Claire l'avait dit « juste son type ». Elle se pencha vers lui et toucha son avant-bras sans même réaliser qu'elle faisait ce que sa sœur lui avait conseillé de faire.

_« Ca vous dirait d'aller ailleurs ? »_ demanda t-elle sans même réfléchir à ce que signifiait la question _« C'est plutôt bruyant ici. Il y a un bar plus sympa, juste au coin de la rue. »_

A suivre…

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre... je sais, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais soyez patients ! _

_Ne partez pas sans donner votre avis ! :))  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Voici le 2ème chapitre de "Change Of Heart". Les choses sérieuses commencent niveau traduction (comprenez "apparition du domaine que je ne maitrise pas encore très bien") donc pardonnez-moi...

Merci à **Niila** pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre et évidemment à **Gertrude2034**.

Autres merci : à **Emma Arthur** et **lora-66** pour leur commentaire sur la fic postée hier, "Beyond Freedom", que je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller lire... ^_^

Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

House commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas complètement perdu son habilité à lire les gens et si cette petite femme potelée était sur le point de le poignarder et de lui voler son portefeuille. Parce que si c'était le cas, elle avait choisi la bonne ruelle pour le faire.

_« Vous êtes sûre qu'il y a un bar là-bas ? »_ dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux.

Jen laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle était vraiment nerveuse. Elle venait de partir du bar avec un inconnu et avait juste fait un vague signe de la main à sa sœur en sortant. Sarah lui avait fait un grand sourire et avait brandi ses deux pouces en approbation. Elle pensait déjà qu'elle pourrait lui mentir le lendemain et lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec lui, juste pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille un moment.

_« Oui, absolument. Juste au coin. Attention au riz. »_ dit-elle en pointant un tas de riz cuisiné qui avait raté la poubelle. Ou qui en était tombé.

Les relents de crevettes en décomposition mêlés à ceux de vieilles poubelles prenaient à la gorge. House enjamba le tas avec prudence et secoua la tête. Glisser sur les restes d'un restaurant chinois n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une bonne soirée. Pas plus qu'explorer les ruelles dégoutantes de Princeton un vendredi soir après minuit.

Juste comme sa légendaire courte patience arrivait à expiration, il aperçut un néon vert sur un côté de l'allée.

_« Nous y voilà. »_

Jen lui ouvrit la porte. House entra et après avoir regardé autour de la pièce, il du admettre qu'il était impressionné. La pièce était sombre et miteuse et c'était sale mais dans le bon sens du terme. Un trio de jazz jouait sur une scène située dans un coin, en plein dans une improvisation sérieuse. Il y avait quelques rangées de chaises tournées vers la scène et derrière elles, quelques tables. Une foule s'entassait devant un bar bien approvisionné, bien que petit, placé au fond de la pièce.

_« Cool. »_ dit House _« Vous voulez boire ? »_

Un des clients installés dans les chaises près de la scène se tourna vers eux avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

_« Shhhhh ! »_

Jen prit House par le bras et le conduisit à une table au fond de la pièce, près du bar. Une fois assis, elle se pencha vers lui.

_« C'est un bar génial mais ils sont assez sérieux à propos de la musique. On est autorisé à parler quand on est aux tables mais près de la scène, ils insistent pour qu'on garde le silence. C'est un peu prétentieux mais je trouve ça bien qu'ils respectent les musiciens à ce point. »_

House lâcha un petit rire moqueur. La musique est précieuse, oui. Mais pas de _cette_ manière.

_« C'est à moi de payer la tournée »_ offrit Jen _« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? »_

_« Non, je vais y aller »_ il commença à se lever.

Il voulait un whisky mais il voulait un single malt décent. S'il lui demandait de commander, elle lui rapporterait un de ces affreux mélanges bon marché.

_« Ca ira. Whisky, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui, mais… »_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois ce soir. Ils maintinrent le contact un peu trop longtemps.

_« Faites-moi confiance. »_ dit-elle

House se rassit, tout en essayant d'analyser le sentiment qui l'avait traversé sous son regard. Il la regarda se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Elle travaillait avec les tout-petits. Elle devait avoir testé mille et un regards pour forcer les enfants à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sûrement que quelques uns devaient marcher sur les adultes aussi. _Mystère résolu_. House porta à nouveau son attention sur la musique. C'était une improvisation atrocement longue et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque la dernière note mourut. Jen revint du bar, souriant à nouveau et ne le regardant pas comme elle l'avait fait toute la soirée.

_« Talisker, ça vous va ? »_

_« Plus que bien, merci. »_

House leva son verre et inhala le parfum boisé du breuvage avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Finalement, il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et il apprécia une nouvelle fois de voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il décida que ça valait peut-être le coup de voir s'il pouvait finir la soirée dans un lit avec elle.

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »_ demanda-elle

_« Je suis médecin. »_

_« Vraiment ? » _elle remonta sa manche _« J'ai ce grain d beauté sur mon bras… »_

House lui servit son regard le plus méprisant et dédaigneux et Jen eut un mouvement de recul.

_« Euh, c'était pour rire. » dit-elle « Je n'ai pas vraiment de… »_

Elle souhaitait que le sol l'avale sur le champ. Elle ne le connaissait pas, alors il lui était tout à fait possible de simplement se lever et partir. Elle n'aurait jamais à le revoir ni à reparler de ça.

House lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait dit ça pour faire blague mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner.

_« Très drôle »_ dit-il

_« Apparemment non. »_ répondit-elle.

Il nota une petite note de frustration dans sa voix, elle était en colère envers elle-même pour ce faux-pas.

_« Laissez-moi regarder. » _

Il posa une main sur son poignet découvert et le tira vers lui.

_« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment… oh ! » _

Jen essaya de dégager de sa prise. Elle s'arrêta avec un petit cri alors que House faisant courir délicatement son doigt le long de l'intérieur de son bras, la caressant de l'intérieur du coude jusqu'à son poignet. Il traça les veines bleues de son poignet un moment avec un air d'intense concentration.

_« Tout me semble parfait. »_ dit-il en la regardant, une note taquine dans la voix.

Il l'observa alors que sa langue humectait ses lèvres et il sentit son pouls faire un bond sous ses doigts. Il ne put se retenir de ressentir une intense satisfaction. Une seconde auparavant, elle se recroquevillait de honte et maintenant elle fondait sous ses doigts._ Oh, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi_, pensa t-il. Ca lui rappelait les débuts de son amitié avec Wilson, avant qu'il n'ait appris à prédire ses stratagèmes, avant que ses réactions ne soient atténuées par le cynisme.

Cette pensée l'interpela. Comme Wilson ? Et bien, c'était le but de l'exercice de ce soir. Wilson avait trouvé une version féminine de House. Avait-il réellement trouvé une version féminine de Wilson ? House fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa que Jen avait encore une fois rencontré son regard. Une fois de plus, il était aspiré dans ces profondeurs brunes, se demandant dans quel cours les futurs enseignants apprenaient ce regard en particulier. Celui qui lui donnait envie d'avouer tout et n'importe quoi. _Oui madame, c'est moi qui ai dessiné sur le mur avec un crayon rouge. J'ai été un très vilain garçon._

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsque sa langue passa une nouvelle fois sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle, posant une main sur sa joue, pressant légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se recula imperceptiblement et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau, il aspira sa lèvre inférieure, la tirant gentiment. Il ne manqua pas le doux soupir qu'elle souffla dans sa bouche, ni l'inattendue excitation que cela lui provoqua. Il fit courir le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre, comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, puis l'attira contre lui avec la ferme intention de poursuivre son exploration.

Le cerveau de Jen avait plié boutique dès lors qu'il avait commencé à caresser son bras. C'était comme si quelqu'un dans un magasin avait mis une pancarte _« de retour dans 5 minutes »_. Parti. Et puis il avait commencé à l'embrasser et _oh mon Dieu_ que c'était bon. Mais ensuite une voix de diablotin se fit entendre. Elle lui rappela qu'elle était en surpoids, que les hommes ne flashaient pas sur les filles comme elle dans les bars, qu'elle n'embrassait pas les inconnus. Que – sans compter Timmy Watson à l'école primaire – elle n'avait embrassé que trois hommes de toute sa vie. Enfin, quatre maintenant. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche, Jen se détacha de lui et posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser. Elle vit la confusion dans ses yeux et détourna le regard.

_« Désolée. C'était très bien. »_

Elle-même pouvait entendre qu'elle était essoufflée.

_« Oui, c'est ce que je pensais »_ dit-il son regard toujours sur elle, perplexe.

_« C'est juste que... »_ elle le regarda et se décida à lui dire la vérité « Je n'embrasse pas très bien. »

_Quoi ?_

_« Et bien, pour ce que j'ai vu, je dirais que vous vous en sortez très bien. »_

Jen laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Merci. C'est que… et bien, mon dernier petit-ami n'aimait pas, euh, embrasser avec la langue. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment pratiqué… récemment »_ ajouta t-elle, pensant que la vérité – c'est-à-dire ces treize dernières années - était de loin trop pathétique pour l'admettre.

House fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait ne pas aimer embrasser. C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement et malgré le mythe de Pretty Woman, nombreuses étaient les prostituées qui le laissaient les embrasser. C'était une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus dans le fait de ne pas être en relation. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et l'attira à lui à nouveau. Il baissa la tête pour bien la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Par chance, il se trouve que j'embrasse extrêmement bien. J'ai gagné des médailles au lycée et tout. »_

Jen rit nerveusement.

_« C'est comme la danse. Du moment que l'homme peut mener, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est suivre. »_

_« Sérieusement ? »_

_« Sérieusement. »_

Il l'attira vers lui et Jen découvrit qu'il avait raison. Quelque part au fond de son esprit – le tout petit recoin qui n'était pas focalisé sur ses lèvres. Sa langue. Sa saveur. Sa barbe égratignant son menton – Jen sortit sa poupée vaudou imaginaire à l'effigie de son ex, Matt, qu'elle gardait spécialement pour cette occasion. Elle y planta une énorme aiguille imaginaire. _Ca, c'est pour ne m'avoir jamais embrassée correctement._

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua qu'un nouveau groupe, un guitariste et une chanteuse, avaient pris place sur la scène et entamaient une lente chanson d'amour. Finalement, le besoin d'air se fit ressentir et House se sépara d'elle, se laissant aller dans sa chaise. Il enleva une main de son visage pour se saisir de son verre et il but une longue gorgée. Il reporta son regard sur Jen. Elle n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes, sa bouche rouge, luisante et gonflée. Il avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de les libérer de leur lien, et un désordre de mèches encadrait son visage. Elle était si sexy qu'il devint douloureusement conscient de sa propre réaction et il bougea discrètement sur sa chaise.

Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, qu'il ait conclu le légendaire « coup d'un soir » ou non, House réalisa qu'il pouvait au moins ressentir de la fierté. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'assurer que chaque femme ait l'expérience d' un baiser à rendre leurs genoux flageolants une fois dans leur vie. Il avait le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il venait d'offrir à Jen. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et, avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules, se pencha vers elle. _Quelqu'un doit bien le faire…_

Jen ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle sentait sentie comme ça. Son esprit était confus, soumis aux sensations uniquement. Elle pouvait sentir ses douces mains sur son visage, l'une d'entre elle glissant sur son oreille pour se loger dans ses cheveux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir suivit le conseil de sa sœur et de ne pas les avoir défaits. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir sentir ses doigts s'y emmêler. Son autre main descendit, s'immisçant à l'intérieur de son cardigan, caressant son cou et glissant le long de sa clavicule. Au bout d'un moment, elle continua sa descente, englobant un sein, ses doigts cherchant un téton à travers le tissu tricoté.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche alors qu'il pinçait son téton dressé entre ses longs doigts. Les faits lui revinrent lentement. Elle était dans un bar. Un lieu public. D'accord, c'était plutôt sombre mais les gens pouvaient quand même voir. Et à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était effectivement excité – une petite voix dans sa tête s'écria _« Ouais ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ! » _mais elle la fit taire. Il voudrait coucher avec elle. C'était ce que faisaient les gens de nos jours d'après Sarah. Okay, l'étape « baiser » s'était relativement bien passée. Mais Jen manquait tellement de pratique au niveau sexe qu'elle ne sentait pas assez à l'aise pour remettre le pied à l'étrier. Avec un parfait inconnu.

A contrecœur, elle se dégagea de lui, arrangeant son haut et regardant autour d'eux pour voir si personne ne les regardait. Mais personne n'avait les yeux tournés vers eux.

House se rassit lorsque Jen se recula, ravi qu'elle l'ait fait. Il était à deux doigts de l'attirer sous la table et de relever cette jupe… _Non_, se dit-il_ mieux vaut ne pas laisser cette pensée se poursuivre_. Il finit son verre.

Jen leva son verre de vin et le vida en une gorgée. Elle attrapa son sac à main et se tourna vers lui.

_« J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Greg._ » dit-elle nerveusement.

House sourit. Sa nervosité contrastait avec sa bouche dévorante et ses joues empourprées.

_« Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. »_

_« O-k-ayy »_ dit House avec hésitation tout en se demandant comment la retenir, s'il devait lui demander son numéro de téléphone et comment diable allait-il sortir d'ici avec l'érection qui pulsait dan son jean.

Jen vit la confusion sur son visage et réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle n'allait pas se retourner et lui dire _« Je m'en vais parce que j'ai vraiment envie de coucher avec vous et ça me fout la trouille de ma vie. »_

_« Bye. »_ couina t-elle en tournant les talons, courant presque pour sortir du bar.

House ne put rien faire de plus que regarder la porte se refermer derrière elle.

_« Attends Cendrillon, je crois que tu as perdu une pantoufle. » _marmonna t-il sarcastiquement.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note :** Bon, la vraie vie a repris son cours chez moi, comme chez vous tous. Ca faut mal mais c'est comme ça ! Donc, désolée pour le retard, mais faut aussi dire que ce chapitre m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre... j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu quelques uns d'entre vous en route...  
_

_Voilà, Enjoy !_

* * *

Les chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente de la clinique étaient dures et inconfortables au bout de dix minutes. Imaginez après quatre heures.

Jen dormait depuis environ deux heures lorsqu'elle avait été réveillée par le bruit des amies de Sarah qui la raccompagnaient. Sarah était visiblement très malade mais elle n'avait pas d'assurance. Alors Jen l'avait emmenée à la clinique dès l'ouverture. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et ça avait pris plus d'une heure avant que Sarah soit conduite dans une salle d'examen. Depuis, Jen attendait.

Elle interpela une infirmière qui passait par-là, demandant pour la dixième fois des nouvelles de sa sœur.

_« Nous sommes très occupés ce matin. Un médecin va s'occuper de vous rapidement. »_ dit-elle à toute vitesse, se précipitant à sa tâche.

Jen essaya de lui dire qu'elle n'attendait pas pour voir un médecin mais l'infirmière s'était enfuie avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Jen souffla et se rassit, essayant d'être patiente. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

* * *

House n'était jamais étonné d'être appelé si tôt à l'hôpital. Surtout si c'était un samedi. Et qu'il s'agissait de passer le week-end en consultations. Et qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Il était rentré après le départ précipité de Jen. Il avait regardé la télé parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Leurs baisers, sa peau douce, le poids de son sein dans sa main… tout ça ne quittait pas son esprit. Il avait finit par aller au lit et avait pris les choses en main, se sentant comme un adolescent frustré dont la petite-amie ne voulait pas dépasser la première étape.

_« Cuddy ! »_ appela t-il en entrant dans la clinique tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, laissant tomber dans les mains d'une infirmière, pour le moins surprise, qui passait par là.

_« J'ai appris qu'on avait à faire à une épidémie d'Ebola. Vous avez appelé le CDC* ? » _

Sa voix forte se propagea à travers la salle d'attente bondée, quelques personnes tournant des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Mais aucune ne commença à paniquer et House en était légèrement déçu. Cuddy s'approcha, les mains tendues devant elle, essayant de le calmer.

_« J'apprécie que vous veniez un samedi House, mais j'ai appelé tous les médecins disponibles. On a un problème. »_

_« Je vois ça. Ca fait des lustres que je vous dis que le cancer est contagieux. »_

Il observa la salle d'attente, mais une fois encore il n'y eut aucune réaction. Cuddy le fit taire et l'attira vers le bureau des infirmières, à l'écart de la zone surchargée.

_« Un enfoiré voulait vraiment tirer un coup hier soir. On a déjà au moins vingt cas d'empoisonnement au GHB et ça continue d'affluer. Et ça s'ajoute à nos cas habituels du samedi. Elles ont toutes besoins d'être testées, réhydratée et, si nécessaire, examinées pour un éventuel viol et dirigées vers les conseillers. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi Cuddy, vous savez que je suis nul à ça. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous les enverrai pas. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous fassiez plus que gérer les admissions classiques pour que le reste du personnel puisse s'occuper de ces patientes. Oh, et ils occuperont la plupart des salles d'examen donc on a mis en place des zones temporaires avec des rideaux pour les cas non sensibles. »_ Cuddy soupira _« Pouvez-vous au moins __essayer__ de ne pas élever la voix, s'il vous plait ? »_

_« Ooh, ça va être génial. _» dit House, son ton moqueur montrant à quel point il pensait que cela n'allait _pas_ être génial.

* * *

Jen promena son regard autour de la salle d'attente encore une fois et elle vit Greg, discutant avec un autre médecin. Son estomac descendit d'un étage. C'était juste sa chance. Il fallait qu'elle soit dans l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et à présent il était là. D'un côté, il lui semblait que les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois ne s'étaient jamais déroulées. Elle avait le souffle coupé et était fébrile comme lorsqu'elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte. Et extrêmement gênée de la manière dont elle était partie. _Il doit penser que je suis…_ Jen ne put finir sa pensée, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Et le fait qu'il pouvait se retourner à tout instant et l'apercevoir lui nouait l'estomac. Elle observa les alentour à la recherche d'une échappatoire autre que les portes près desquelles il se trouvait mais la partie logique de son cerveau se mit en marche, prenant le dessus sur sa panique.

Sarah.

Sarah était sa priorité. Même si lui parler était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, elle devait savoir comment allait sa sœur. Sarah était casse-pieds e tête en l'air mais Jen l'aimait de tout son cœur. Même si elle était la plus âgée, c'est Sarah qui s'était occupée d'elle durant l'année qui venait de passer. C'était elle qui lui avait proposé sa chambre d'amis quand Jen avait rompu avec Matt. C'était elle qui avait acheté de la glace et l'avait écouté pleurer.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Jen se leva et se dirigea vers les médecins sur des jambes flageolantes.

_« Euh, excusez-moi ? »_

_« Retournez à votre place, on va s'occuper de vous rapidement. » _répondit Cuddy mécaniquement, ne quittant même pas House des yeux._ « Alors, vous pouvez rester pour au moins quatre heures ? » _lui demanda t-elle.

House allait répondre mais il s'arrêta lorsque la personne qui les avait coupés posa une main sur son avant-bras.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit que c'était Jen.

La première chose qui le frappa c'était à quel point elle semblait différente. Elle portait un jean et un vieux t-shirt moulant. Son corps plantureux le toucha entre les deux yeux. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés cascadaient sous ses épaules et sa peau semblait aussi douce que hier soir. Elle n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi et la peau de son menton et autour de sa bouche avait un peu rougi. Il ne put empêcher un coin de sa bouche de se lever lorsqu'il le remarqua.

Jen fut parcourue d'un frisson alors qu'il la regardait. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait voir en elle et qu'il savait ce qui faisait que son estomac s'était transformé en un sac de nœuds. Sa bouche esquissa un sourire moqueur et elle était convaincue qu'il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Qu'il savait qu'une fois chez elle, dans son lit, après être restée éveillée pendant des heures, elle avait finalement glissé sa main dans sa culotte, s'accordant une douce délivrance tout en imaginant que ses mains étaient posées sur elle.

_« Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Cendrillon… »_ finit par dire House.

Jen resta confuse un moment mais décida de se ressaisir, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa sœur.

_« Sarah – ma sœur -, je l'ai emmenée ici il y a environ quatre heures, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Vous pourriez vous renseigner ? S'il vous plait ? Je suis très inquiète. »_

_« Est-ce qu'elle a vomi ? Des vertiges ? » _demanda House

Jen hocha la tête. Il échangea un regard grave avec Cuddy. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué si sa sœur avait été droguée et violée. Il négocierait avec Cuddy pour qu'elle découvre ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle s'occupe de Jen. En échange de quelques heures de clinique supplémentaires. Même si ça devait lui coûter deux de plus de son samedi.

_« Retournez vous asseoir. » _lui ordonna t-il _« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Nom de famille ? »_

Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de Jen le fit immédiatement se sentir mal pour avoir pensé à lui faire subir des choses pas très correctes. Mais il ne changea pas d'avis.

« Edwards. »

Jen retourna dans la salle d'attente et House se tourna vers Cuddy.

_« Une amie à vous ? »_ demanda t-elle suspicieusement

_« Une parmi tant d'autres »_ répondit-il sèchement. _« Alors, on sait si Sarah Edwards est une de nos gagnantes d'hier soir ? »_

Cuddy se saisit de la pile de dossiers qui se trouvait sur le bureau et les passa en revue.

_« Sarah Edwards. Positive pour le GHB mais pas de viol. Des amies l'ont ramenée chez elle lorsqu'elle a commencé à agir bizarrement. »_ lut Cuddy _« Elle est probablement en train d'être réhydratée. Il faudra quand même encore deux heures pour qu'on soit sûr qu'assez de drogue ait été éliminé de son système et qu'on la laisse sortir. »_

_« Ok. »_

House était soulagé. C'était une nouvelle facile à annoncer, qui entrait bien dans ses capacités. Sans vouloir plus en discuter avec Cuddy, il se dirigea vers où Jen était perchée et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

_« Elle va bien. Quelqu'un lui a donné du GHB. Vous savez, la drogue du violeur. Mais ça va, ces amies l'ont raccompagnée avant que quoique ce soit d'autre n'arrive. Une fois qu'elle aura été réhydratée et se sera reposée, la drogue aura quitté son corps et elle se portera comme un charme. »_

Jen était choquée par la nouvelle mais soulagée que Sarah aille bien.

_« Mince, je croyais que ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à la télé ! »_ dit-elle.

_« Non, Ca arrive tout le temps. Faut être prudentes avec tous ces cocktails. Et les hommes dans les bars qui veulent vous payer un verre. »_ ajouta t-il, lui lançant un regard en coin

_« Sauf avec vous, je suppose ? »_ répondit-elle

_« Sauf avec moi. »_ acquiesça t-il.

_« House ! »_

Cuddy s'approcha à grands pas et se planta devant lui.

_« On a besoin de vous là-bas ! Le temps d'attente dépasse déjà l'heure et on ne peut pas patienter que vous ayez fini de papoter. »_

Et elle disparut.

_« On ne peut pas patienter que vous ayez fini de papoter. »_ imita House, tel un enfant.

_« Ce n'est pas une manière correcte de parler à son chef » _dit Jen.

_« Oh, elle y est habituée. »_

_« Oh. »_

Jen réalisa qu'elle avait mis le pied dans le plat. Encore. Elle croyait qu'il était le patron.

House comprit l'expression qu'affichait son visage.

_« Attendez, vous avez cru que j'étais… et qu'elle était… »_ il sourit _« Impayable. »_

Jen était soudainement envahie par la gêne qui subsistait entre eux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir et maintenant il l'aidait. Sa panique au sujet de _« savoir quoi dire »_ et de _« comment réagir »_ réapparut.

_« Et bien, merci je suppose. On dirait qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez travailler. »_ dit-elle tripotant son sac à main.

House l'observa, réalisant à quel point elle état fatiguée et inquiète. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être désolé pour elle et du fait qu'elle allait devoir passer encore au moins deux heures sur les Chaises en Plastique de l'Enfer de la salle d'attente. Il eut une idée soudaine.

_« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »_ dit-il tout en retenant un sourire alors que ses joues rougissaient.

_Peut-être avait-elle passé la même nuit que lui ?_ Se demanda t-il.

_« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous allonger sur le divan de mon bureau pendant que vous attendez votre sœur ? Elle va rester ici pour au moins deux heures encore, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. »_

Jen était surprise et touchée par son offre. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait accepter ou non. La logique lui disait qu'elle devrait garder ses distances avec cet homme qui l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que ses genoux s'entrechoquent, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe pour une idiote en s'enfuyant. Mais son épuisement et la gentillesse dans ses yeux remportèrent la partie.

_« Ca serait vraiment gentil à vous. Je suis crevée. »_

_« Venez. »

* * *

_

Il était de retour à la clinique une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Cuddy ne sembla pas – heureusement – avoir remarqué son absence. Il avait volé une couverture de la clinique et accompagné Jen jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrant la porte et la faisant asseoir sur le sofa. Puis, il était repartit, lui promettant de l'appeler sur son portable lorsque sa sœur pourrait rentrer chez elle. Il était fier de lui pour ce petit geste de charité et aussi pour ne pas l'avoir poussée sur ce canapé et repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la nuit dernière. Après avoir reluqué ses seins dans ce t-shirt, il avait toujours très, très envie de faire ça.

Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva dans la zone temporaire d'examen à appeler son premier patient tout en priant que ce ne soit pas une MST.

* * *

House se demanda s'il n'avait pas pénétré dans un univers parallèle depuis qu'il s'était couché la nuit précédente. C'était son deuxième acte altruiste et spontané de la journée. Enfin, peut-être pas _tout à fait _altruiste, admit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le t-shirt moulant de Jen pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes.

Sarah Edwards était avachie sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, à moitié endormie par la drogue s'éliminant encore de son système. Jen était sur le siège passager, le remerciant abondamment de les ramener chez elles, tripotant toujours de manière agaçante la bandoulière de son sac à main tout en balbutiant des explications. Elles étaient arrivées à l'hôpital en taxi, dit Jen, car elle n'avait pas de voiture et elle n'avait pas trouvé les clefs de Sarah.

Lorsque sa sœur avait été autorisée à partir, à peu près au même moment où House avait terminé – ayant vu plus de patients en trois heures que la plupart des autres médecins avaient vu aujourd'hui - il avait appelé Jen pour lui donner la nouvelle. Mais sur le chemin du retour, il avait vu les deux femmes devant l'hôpital, sous la pluie, essayant vainement d'arrêter un taxi. Avec un soupir à la pensée de son extrême gentillesse et un vague espoir sur la manière dont Jen pourrait exprimer sa gratitude, il s'était arrêté et leur avait proposé de les raccompagner. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris la moto, pensa t-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes, il aida (pas vraiment avec efficacité) Jen à sortir sa sœur de la voiture et à la faire monter chez elle. Il traina dans le salon pendant que Jen menait Sarah le long d'un couloir jusqu'à une chambre.

_« Ca serait une bonne idée de lui donner un seau »_ appela t-il allègrement.

Jen marmonna un _« merci »_ par-dessus son épaule et lui dit de faire comme chez lui.

House regarda autour de lui C'était un appartement typiquement féminin, avec beaucoup de choses partout. Il y avait un canapé blanc – qui avait un _canapé blanc_ chez soi ? pensa t-il – encombré de beaucoup trop de coussins et une étagère avec des tasses et saucières anciennes exposées dessus. Mais il y avait d'intéressants tableaux accrochés aux murs : Chagall, Picasso, Matisse. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de cartons tout autour de la pièce, comme si elles n'avaient pas fini d'emménager. Il traversa la pièce et commença à fouiller dans un carton sur lequel des cadres étaient posés. Les deux premiers étaient des portraits de famille réalisés en studio : maman, papa et les deux filles, tout en sourires et regards aimants. House se sentait à la fois méprisant et un peu jaloux. La cadre suivant était un diplôme. Au premier coup d'œil, il présuma qu'il s'agissait d'une pseudo-certification délivrée par une institution bidon lui donnant le droit à enseigner aux enfants. Pour lui, c'était comme si Pond's* se mettait à délivrer des diplômes aux esthéticiens.

Il vit le nom de _« Jennifer Edwards »_ écrit et il regarda de plus près. Il laissa échapper un sifflement de surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un diplôme de Yale et il hocha la tête, impressionné.

Il fouilla encore et dut regarder à deux fois le diplôme d'une maîtrise obtenue à Oxford, en Angleterre.

Il failli s'étouffer en jetant un coup d'œil au diplôme suivant mais Jen réapparut dans le salon.

_« Vous voulez un café ? Je veux dire, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »_

Jen était gênée par sa gentillesse et nerveuse comme jamais de l'avoir chez elle amis elle n'avait pas pu refuser son offre quand elle avait vu à quel point Sarah était fatiguée et malade.

Elle était aussi indéniablement consciente qu'il occupait beaucoup d'espace dans son salon. En fait, il semblait aspirer tout l'oxygène aussi…

_« Vous êtes titulaire d'un doctorat ? »_ demanda t-il

Jen regarda le carton à côté duquel il se tenait. Il était rempli de tout ce qui avait été accroché dans son bureau, chez Matt. Enfin, en ce temps là c'était chez elle _et Matt_ mais elle ne pouvait plus penser à cet endroit de la même manière.

_« Oui »_ dit-elle simplement

_« Et vous travaillez dans une maternelle ? »_ demanda House, stupéfié.

Jen était troublée par sa question. Son étonnement se dessina sur son visage et la détourna momentanément de sa panique.

_« Non, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je travaille dans une maternelle ? »_ s'enquit-elle.

House réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais dit une telle chose. C'était juste Wilson qui avait deviné ça et lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle travaillait avec des enfants, il avait supposé que James avait eu raison. Il était en colère contre lui-même, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des suppositions erronées.

_« Vous travaillez avec des enfants »_ dit-il, sans admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

_« Oui »_

_« Alors, vous avez eu votre doctorat dans quel domaine ? »_

_« En philo, en fait. »_

_« __Philo__ »_ dit-il d'un ton qui disait _« ouais, c'est ça ! »_

Jen ne manqua pas son ton. C n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait défendre ses qualifications.

_« Oui, en philosophie. Ma thèse avait pour sujet l'influence du langage sur ce que l'on veut dire et la pensée. Plus simplement, l'impact que le vocabulaire que l'on emploie a sur notre pensée et notre créativité. »_ Elle pouvait voir que House la regardait toujours d'un air peu convaincu. _« J'ai comparé les théories de Wittgenstein avec des références culturelles plus modernes comme '1984' de Georges Orwell. Vous savez, le Novlangue. »_

House hocha la tête. Il avait un peu honte d'admettre que Jen remontait dans son estime. Il n'avait jamais réalisé être si snob. Mais savoir qu'elle était cultivée la mettait au niveau d'une conquête potentielle à ses yeux.

_« Café ? »_ demanda Jen à nouveau.

Elle pouvait voir que savoir ces choses sur son éducation avait changé le regard qu'il portait sur elle. En principe, la plupart des hommes en avait peur. Ils craignaient que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle leur fasse de l'ombre même si eux aussi étaient universitaires. Elle ne ressentait pas ça chez lui.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine, mettant de l'eau à bouillir et sortant le café du placard.

House la suivit et prit place à une petite table qui traînait dans le coin sans attendre d'y être invité.

_« Donc, vous enseignez la philosophie aux enfants. »_ dit-il, moqueur.

_« Oui, je pense que les enfants de huit ans sont très intéressés pas le concept de Nietzsche sur l'éternel retour. »_ répondit-elle sèchement, elle-même surprise par son insolence. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail, elle se sentait plus en confiance, plus à l'aise avec elle-même.

House lui sourit.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, se demandant si elle pourrait un jour regarder ce sourire sans sentir ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle s'affaira à préparer le café, le préparant à l'Européenne avec une cafetière sur la cuisinière.

_« J'espère que vous aimez votre café serré. »_ dit-elle

Il pensa à faire une blague sur le fait qu'il aimait son café comme il aimait ses conquêtes mais décidé que cela ferait trop cliché.

_« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »_ s'enquit-il.

Jen sortit de petites tasses à expresso du placard et les posa sur un plateau.

_« Et bien, vous allez être surpris, mais un doctorat en philosophie ne vous ouvre pas beaucoup de portes. »_ expliqua t-elle avec un triste sourire. _« En gros, on attend de vous que vous deveniez maître de conférence. Mais dès que j'ai eu fini mes études, j'en avais terminé avec l'université. »_

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer que sa réticence à accepter un poste de maître de conférence avait été une des raisons de sa rupture avec Matt. Elle l'avait rencontré à la fac et ils avaient passé les treize années suivantes plus ou moins à l'université, encore. Ils avaient déménagé à Londres où ils avaient tous les deux obtenu leur master. Puis, ils étaient rentrés pour entreprendre leur doctorat, elle en philosophie, lui en littérature anglaise. Ca faisait partie des projets que Matt avait pour eux, finir leurs études universitaires dans une université de l'Ivy League*, travaillant main dans la main, peut-être même écrivant quelques articles ensemble. Parfois, Jen avait été si prisonnière de sa vie avec Matt, qu'elle ne savait pas où la vie de son petit ami s'arrêtait et où la sienne commençait. Contrairement à ce que les auteurs de romans à l'eau de rose pensaient, ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

_« J'ai utilisé mes connaissances en linguistique pour trouver un emploi et aider les gens qui ont besoin d'une thérapie de la parole. » _

Jen prit le plateau et le café fraichement passé. Elle vint à la table, déposant le plateau tout en s'asseyant et leur versa à chacun une tasse de café.

_« Je ne suis pas orthophoniste »_ ajouta t-elle rapidement, se rappelant que House était médecin et qu'il savait ce que cette spécialité impliquait. _« J'aide simplement les personnes qui ont des difficultés de langage. Parfois c'est la parole, parfois la lecture ou l'écriture. Quelque soit leur besoin. Je suis un peu comme un coach. »_

_« Donc vous travaillez avec des enfants handicapés »_ dit House.

_Mon Dieu, Wilson aurait-il pu choisir une femme plus à son image que celle-ci s'il avait essayé ?_, pensa t-il.

_« Oui, ils sont souvent handicapés. Ou victimes d'accidents »_ elle frissonna _« Parfois c'est pire. Je travaille en ce moment avec un garçon de douze ans qui a été si violemment battu par son père qu'il a des dommages cérébraux. Il a réussi à lire une phrase entière à haute voix cette semaine »_ elle sourit avec fierté.

House baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et prit une gorgée du breuvage amer et brûlant.

_« Très bon café »_ dit-il

_« Ravie que vous l'aimiez. Ravie aussi de voir que vous l'aimiez noir. Sarah et moi avons un dicton qui dit « la crème c'est d'la triche » »_ elle rit un peu.

House lui lança un drôle de regard.

_« Comment va votre sœur ? »_ demanda t-il

_« Elle s'est endormie dès que je l'ai mise au lit. Je crois qu'elle sera dans les vapes pour un moment. »_

Jen bu un peu de son café et reposa la tasse sur la table. Alors qu'elle levait le regard, sur le point de parler un peu plus de son travail, elle vit House se pencher vers elle.

_« Donc elle va dormir pour un petit moment encore. »_ dit-il d'un ton dragueur.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et caressa doucement son bras. Jen déglutit avec difficulté. Cette sensation d'impuissance et de mal-être avait disparue dès qu'ils s'étaient mis à parler de son travail, un sujet où elle se sentait à l'aise. Maintenant, elle se sentait soudainement déséquilibrée. Elle était consciente à quel point son t-shirt était vieux et combien il la moulait, et il collait sans doute de manière peu attirante à la bouée qui se trouvait autour de sa taille.

_« Qu'… qu'avez-vous en tête ? »_ demanda t-elle nerveusement, tirant sur son t-shirt dans une vaine tentative de l'étirer.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire lent et suggestif. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle rigole ou parte en courant.

_« Et bien __Dr Edwards__, je me disais que nous pourrions parler de l'existentialisme »_ répondit-il, accentuant son titre _« comme Jean-Paul et Simone l'auraient fait »_

Jen rit à sa plaisanterie sur les philosophes et amants français. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut qu'elle voulait plus que ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Mais elle voulait que cela se passe à son rythme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida d'être directe.

_« Vous savez »_ dit-elle _« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi cette histoire de baiser. Ca vous dérangerait de m'expliquer encore ? »_

House leva un sourcil. Il interprétait ses paroles comme un _« non »_ au sexe. Bien que, s'il abattait les bonnes cartes, cela pourrait se transformer en un _« peut-être ». _Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui frustré une fois de plus, mais peut-être qu'elle le laisserait aller jusqu'à l'étape deux. Ce qui constituait plutôt une bonne manière de passer un samedi après-midi tranquille…

_A suivre…_

*CDC = center for disease control and prevention = centre de prévention et de contrôle des maladies aux Etat-Unis.

* Pond's = produits de beauté.

* Ivy League = regroupe toutes les Université d'élite des États-Unis tant au niveau du sport que pour leur compétences éducatives. On y trouve : Princeton University, Harvard University, Yale University, University of Pennsylvania, Brown University, Columbia University, Dartmouth College et Cornell University.

* * *

_Hope you liked it ;) la suite dans un petit moment... Oh et toujours cette histoire de reviews : un clic, quelques mots tapés à la va-vite, un sourire sur mes lèvres... blablabla, la routine ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. J'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de moi. Moi en tout cas je ne vous ai pas oubliés *violons* Mais la vraie vie s'est emballée et je n'avais malheureusement plus le temps de m'occuper de mon monde imaginaire. Mais j'y suis parvenue à force !

Donc voici la suite de Change Of Heart. House travaille toujours notre héroïne au corps, voyons ce qu'il va se passer...

Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'histoire alors n'hésitez pas à revenir un peu en arrière ;)

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

_« Jen ? » _

La faible voix de Sarah parcouru le couloir.

House l'avait entendue mais refusait d'y prêter attention. Il avait convaincu Jen d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et depuis, ils se bécotaient comme des adolescents. Après l'avoir embrassée de longues minutes, il avait glissé sa bouche dans son cou et avait réussi à faufiler sa main dans son haut, ses doigts courant le long de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il l'avait poussée dans une position plus horizontale et se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, sa bonne jambe coincée entre les siennes. Vu ses soupirs et la manière dont elle frottait son entrejambe contre sa cuisse, il ne pensait pas qu'il faille attendre encore longtemps avant que des vêtements ne soient retirés. Il se demanda si le préservatif qui se trouvait dans son portefeuille était périmé.

Il fallut un peu de temps au cerveau de Jen pour réaliser que quelqu'un l'appelait. Que c'était une voix de femme qui disait son nom et non pas une voix grave d'homme, gémissant à moitié dans son oreille, comme cela avait été le cas quelques minutes auparavant.

_« Jen ? Tu es là ? Je ne me sens pas bien… »_

Jen intégra l'information à contrecœur et réalisa qu'elle devait arracher ses lèvres de leur exploration de la douce peau de son cou, juste sous sa barbe.

_« Stop, stop. »_

Elle posa les mains sur son torse, le repoussant dans les coussins du canapé. Elle soupira, se disant que c'était aussi bien que Sarah ait arrêté les choses, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Le fait de s'être redressé donna à House un meilleur accès au t-shirt de Jen et il se saisit du vêtement dans l'intention de lui enlever.

_« Elle ira bien, elle a un seau »_ dit-il

Jen fronça les sourcils, surprise par son manque de compassion. Elle se demandait quel genre de médecin il était et s'il était bon.

Elle apposa ses mains sur les siennes, les éloignant de son t-shirt.

_« Je reviens. »_ dit-elle en se levant et emprunta le couloir

House se laissa tomber sur le sofa, se demandant ce qu'il foutait. Il n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur une autre peau que celle de son visage et de ses bras et il se demandait combien d'efforts ça allait lui coûter pour voir son soutien-gorge. Tout ce bécotage était une bonne chose en théorie. Mais c'était plus qu'insatisfaisant dans la pratique. Il décida que si son t-shirt ne quittait pas son corps dans les quinze prochaines minutes, il partait d'ici.

Jen était de retour dans le salon après être restée avec sa sœur quelques minutes.

_« Elle va bien, juste un peu désorientée »_ expliqua t-elle _« Elle avait juste besoin que je lui parle pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir »_

House acquiesça et tapota le canapé à côté de lui avec enthousiasme.

_« Pourrions-nous reprendre où nous nous somme arrêtés »_ demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil _« Ou devrions-nous nous diriger vers la chambre ? »_

Jen déglutit. Aller s'occuper de Sarah lui avait donné du temps pour réfléchir, ce dont elle avait bien besoin. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais être en sa présence faisait que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas bien. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'un peu incorrect dans le fait de se peloter avec quelqu'un alors que sa sœur était malade dans la pièce à côté. Ca avait été une chance que Sarah l'ait appelée parce qu'elle était sérieusement sur le point de perdre la tête – le désir avait fait taire ses voix intérieures. Ses doigts avaient failli lui défaire son jean, ses seins avaient presque été douloureux du désir de sentir ses mains sur sa peau nue.

_« Je pense qu'il est probablement une bonne idée que vous partiez »_ dit-elle, essayant de dira ça avec douceur. _« Je devrais vraiment me concentrer sur ma sœur »_

_« Je ne vous empêche pas de le faire. » _insista t-il _« A chaque fois qu'elle vous appelle, vous pouvez aller la voir. »_

Jen détourna le regard. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle se servait de sa sœur comme d'une excuse.

_« Non. Ca ne marcherait pas. »_

House soupira de frustration. Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jen, que pour quelques raisons que ce soit, elle avait peur d'aller plus loin. Merde, elle avait même eu peur de l'embrasser la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi mais sa curiosité ne lâchait rien.

_« Jen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Un moment vous gémissez dans mon oreille, vos mains sur mon cul, et l'autre vous me foutez dehors ! Je suis perdu. »_ _Et frustré,_ se dit-il.

Elle rougit. Elle avait vraiment ses mains sur ses fesses ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne sache pas où il en était. Elle avait elle aussi aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le sofa.

_« Je suis désolée. C'est juste que… » _

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard peiné.

House sentit son estomac se nouer et regretta immédiatement avoir posé cette question. Une partie de jambes en l'air ne valait pas le coup s'il fallait faire un arrêt chez le psy avant.

_« Ecoutez, si vous allez me dire que vous avez été violée, que l'on a abusé de vous ou quelque chose comme ça, il vaut mieux s'arrêter là. »_

_« Quoi ? »_ dit-elle sèchement _« Non, non, rien de tout ça. »_

_« Bien. »_ House souffla de soulagement

_« Non, si quelque chose de ce genre était arrivé, au moins j'aurais une meilleure excuse à mon comportement. »_ Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de faire un grand plongeon dans l'honnêteté. _« J'ai rompu avec quelqu'un. Cela fait un an mais je ne suis pas réellement revenue sur la « scène » depuis. C'était le premier homme avec lequel je couchais – on s'est rencontrés à l'université et on est restés ensemble douze ans. Donc, je suis vraiment nerveuse parce que, je veux dire, je n'ai couché qu'avec un seul homme. »_

_« C'était le gars qui n'aimait pas embrasser ? »_ demanda House

_« Oui. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment le sexe non plus. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il disait à l'époque. Bien sûr, une fois, je l'ai surpris en train de coucher avec une de ses élèves. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas le sexe avec moi. »_

Durant les dernières années de leur relation, le saxe était réservé aux occasions spéciales – pour les anniversaires ou Noël. Jen avait essayé de l'accepter en tant qu'évolution naturelle de leur relation mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça l'avait laissée insatisfaite.

House l'observa attentivement. Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle ne semblait pas au bord des larmes ou particulièrement bouleversée. Sa voix était calme. Elle avait apparemment eu le temps d'accepter la trahison. Elle semblait juste gênée du fait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle. Et bien, li haussa mentalement les épaules, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y remédier.

_« Ok. Donc il vous a trompée et vous vous êtes séparés. »_ résuma t-il

_« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. »_

_« Alors, pourquoi toute cette angoisse ? »_ demanda t-il

Ca lui semblait plutôt simple.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »_

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui confier l'information la plus embarrassante la concernant et qu'il se montrait méprisant.

_« Je veux dire qu'il vous suffit de vous remettre en selle. Façon de parler. »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas si facile ! »_ protesta t-elle.

_« Dr Edwards, je ne sais pas si c'est votre doctorat en philosophie qui veut ça, mais quelque chose me dit que vous réfléchissez trop. »_ il lui lança un regard en coin _« C'est vraiment aussi facile que ça. Je veux dire, __je__ suis aussi facile que ça. »_

Jen ne put s'empêcher de rire.

«_ Donc, vous pensez que je devrais juste avoir des rapports sexuels. » _demanda t-elle, amusée.

_« Suivons la logique des philosophes antiques »_ House adopta une pose intellectuelle _« Vous êtes inquiète parce que vous manquez d'expérience sexuelle. Jusque là, j'ai bon ? »_

Il la regarda et elle hocha la tête.

_« Le fait que vous manquiez d'expérience vous empêche d'avoir plus d'expérience. »_

Jen acquiesça à nouveau, grinçant des dents d'entendre son histoire racontée de manière si tranchée. Cela semblait vraiment ridicule dit comme ça.

_« Cependant, comme Aristote nous l'a appris, on ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans la même rivière. »_

House bluffait à présent. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur de nombreux sujets mais il était avant tout scientifique et, mis à part les références basiques, il ne savait que peu de choses de la philosophie.

Jen rit face à sa bêtise.

_« Donc, pour résoudre le problème A, vous devez surmonter le problème B. Et il se trouve que je m'offre à la cause. »_

_« Vous me prescrivez du sexe ? »_ demanda Jen

_« Tant que c'est supervisé par un médecin compétent, oui. »_

_« Et, êtes-vous compétent ? » _demanda t-elle tout en réalisant qu'elle avait en quelque sorte vaincu sa gêne.

Elle plaisantait avec lui comme s'ils parlaient que prix de la baguette ou de quelque chose d'aussi banal.

_« Je suis certifié par l'Ordre des Médecins »_ répondit House

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il plaisantait mais ses yeux et son ton étaient sérieux – et des plus lubriques. Elle failli laisser échapper un rire nerveux sous son regard prédateur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la voix de Sarah l'appela encore une fois.

_« Jen, tu pourrais m'apporter de l'eau ? »_

Jen se figea, piégée par le regard de House. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime que le prix du pain. Elle était conscient de sa peau, de combien sa poitrine était à l'étroit sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, de l'humidité de ses sous-vêtements après leurs précédentes activités. Elle était consciente du bourrelet qu'elle pouvait sentir rouler par-dessus la ceinture de son jean et que ses seins imposants n'étaient pas aussi fermes qu'ils ne l'avaient été dix ans auparavant.

Elle répondit à sa sœur sans détourner ses yeux des siens.

_« J'arrive ! »_

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »_ demanda t-il

_« Je…je crois que vous avez raison »_ dit-elle en déglutissant avec difficultés.

_« Evidemment que j'ai raison »_ répliqua t-il d'un air hautain _« lorsque vous me connaitrez mieux vous réaliserez que j'ai presque tout le temps raison. »_

Jen réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était vrai, elle réfléchissait trop. C'était le moment d'être courageuse. Cela aurait été mieux si elle avait pu se jeter à l'eau les yeux fermés, sans se donner le temps de réfléchir mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire ça avec Sarah dans la pièce d'à côté, susceptible de les interrompre à tout moment.

_« Est-ce que… »_ elle inspira pour se donner du courage _« Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez vous ? »_

_« Et votre sœur ? »_ demanda House, surpris qu'elle la laisse seule.

_« Je vais appeler une amie pour qu'elle reste avec elle. Ensuite, je vous rejoindrai. »_

Il sourit de ce sourire qui faisait bouillonner son estomac. Elle dut se détourner et s'occuper pour ne pas laisser le temps à son cerveau de trouver un argument qui la ferait changer d'avis.

Elle prit un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et donna un stylo à House lorsqu'elle revint.

_« Ecrivez votre adresse »_

Elle se saisit de son portable et appela Fiona, une des filles qui accompagnaient sa sœur la nuit dernière et lui expliqua la situation, lui disant qu'elle devait faire des courses. Fiona lui répondait qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.

Jen se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur pour lui donner le verre d'eau et lui expliqua que Fiona allait venir pour rester avec elle. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, il n'était plus là. Il y avait juste un morceau de papier sur le canapé sur lequel une adresse était griffonnée. Elle prit le papier, ses mains tremblant un peu et se demanda dans quoi elle s'était fourrée.

* * *

House fit tourner le whisky dans son verre tout en observant discrètement Jen arrêtée devant chez lui.

Elle s'était garée dix minutes auparavant et n'était toujours pas sortie de la voiture. D'abord, elle avait baissé le pare-soleil, s'était regardée dans le miroir, mettant du gloss et appréciant le résultat. Personnellement, il pensait que c'était parfait mais elle grimaça, l'enleva et recommença par trois fois avant de paraitre satisfaite.

Ensuite, elle avait prit son sac, semblant sur le point de sortir. Mais elle s'était finalement figée et était restée immobile pendant un moment. Puis, elle avait reposé son sac, mis sa ceinture et démarré la voiture.

Après avoir frappé le volant de ses mains, elle coupa le contact et pris son sac à nouveau. Elle vérifia son rouge à lèvre et ses cheveux dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de sortir de la voiture.

House s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de frapper.

_« Vous feriez mieux d'entrer. » lui dit-il « Ca ne va pas marcher. »_

To be continued

* * *

Ect-ce que ce sont des reviews que j'entends arriver dans ma boite mail ? Non, sûrement pas...


End file.
